


just right

by grayscale



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Johnny's Jr.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 17:39:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1519439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grayscale/pseuds/grayscale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>It's been an awfully busy day by the time Jesse finally finds a moment alone together with Kouchi.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	just right

**Author's Note:**

> Jesse talked about how he wanted Yugo to take him on a drive in some magazine recently, and thus, this happened. These two might be super awkward, but they were totally made for one another. Written for shiritori at [writetomyheart](http://writetomyheart.livejournal.com)!

It's been an awfully busy day by the time Jesse finally finds a moment alone together with Kouchi on the day of his and Fuma's joint birthday party. Or rather, it's more than a moment; it's the last leg of the long car ride back from the onsen in Gunma they'd decided on for the day's festivities-- as juniors, they're not exactly rich outside of their parents' credit cards, and so they carpool as often as possible, usually relying on Kouchi or Yasui to get them where they need to go if trains aren't practical. It's fun, most of the time, cramming as many people as possible into the car and then shoving one another around and joking and laughing, and it's definitely not that Jesse minds being in a group together, but, after a whole two hours of lively chatter, Jesse feels like he's really ready to finally have some time just for the two of them. 

It's not that he feels slighted, really; the day's been a lot of fun with Fuma and their group of friends wasting a whole day together bathing and eating and fooling around and relaxing for once-- since Fuma and Kouchi's birthdays fall right at the end of the term, when everything is hectic, they've pushed the birthday celebrations off this year until spring break, when they can finally take a whole day to just cut loose. Jesse's always a little awkward, a little unsure of the right thing to say when and to who, but he likes hanging out with Kouchi and Fuma and everyone, likes feeling at home among the older kids and not worrying if his words and actions come out weird. So it's not as if he's been waiting for this moment for the entire day; he feels entirely at home with their little group of juniors and Fuma, and he knows that Kouchi thrives in a large group, too, loves to see the way he comes to life in the center of a crowd, bringing a smile to everyone's faces with his stupid, immature jokes while still making sure that no one gets left behind in that indescribably mature way he has that Jesse can't really understand but is awed by every time. 

But still, somehow, no matter how comfortable he feels in the group, Jesse knows he won't ever feel more at home with anyone than Kouchi, and so when finally, Kouchi's dropped off the last of their friends before heading towards Jesse's parents' apartment, Jesse can't help the smile tha grows on his lips as he leans back in his seat and turns his head to watch Kouchi watch the road. They sit together in the front seat of the car in silence for a while, but it's not uncomfortable; somehow, in contrast to the boisterous ruckus that seems to surround Kouchi whenever they're with friends, it feels like this is somehow just right for the two of them. He's never been good with words, but really, when it comes to Kouchi, Jesse doesn't feel like he needs them to express everything that he wants to say. And somehow, despite the fact that he always gets embarrassed at the mere thought of anything romantic, between just the two of them this way, it's easy to let his hand fall to rest overtop of Kouchi's on the gear shift. 

Kouchi glances over at him quizzically at the touch, meeting Jesse's eyes briefly before looking back out onto the road, a small smile lighting up his face even in the dark of the evening. "Why are you staring at me, weirdo?" he asks jokingly, laughter on his voice even with how exhausted he clearly is after such a long day, and Jesse can't help but laugh, too, can't help but feel bubbly and happy every time he sees Kouchi's face light up that way because of him. 

"Happy birthday," Jesse responds, and maybe that's weird, because not only had he sent a text message at midnight on Kouchi's actual birthday and said it in person before the end of the day on the eighth, but he's also said it several times over the course of today, too. But somehow, it feels different, now, resonating in the air between the two of them, and before he can stop himself, Jesse is leaning over to press a fleeting kiss to Yugo's cheek. 

Yugo's eyes don't leave the road, but he chuckles a bit, quietly, and something lights up in his eyes and his smile that makes Jesse feel all fluttery and warm, as if he were in the onsen all over again.


End file.
